


Wrestling Royalty

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Roman Reigns pays a visit to his best friends while bringing his girlfriend, Charlotte Flair, along for the ride.





	

Roman Reigns was getting out of his Honda convertible with his girlfriend, Charlotte Flair. He had heard about the dog and engagement problems, so just wanted to check up on his best friends... "Knock, knock..." Roman said, smirking, after ringing the door bell. "Roe!" Seth said, giving him a bear hug. "Ooh, somebody's missed me, alright..." Roman said, teasing. "Just get in here!" Seth said, laughing as he pulled him inside. "Seth, this is Charlotte..." Roman said, pointing at her. "Nice meeting ya!" Seth said, shaking her hand. "You just read my mind, dude!" Charlotte said, friendly. "So... are you and Cathy doing okay?" Roman said, concerned. "Before? no... but now? Yes!" Seth said, smiling widely. "Aw, good for you, man! And how about the dogs?" Roman said, puzzled. "Well, you should hear that news from Renee herself... but look, as far as my pets go... my parents are dropping them off to me soon! I just had to get settled into this house first, that's all." Seth said, shrugging. "Romes!" Dean said, running up to bear hug him. "Y'all are crazy!" Roman said, chuckling, while hugging him. "Man, just wait until you see me drunk!" Dean said, sticking out his tongue. "Oh, don't worry, I'm leaving as soon as that takes place." Roman said, joking. Just then, Renee & Cathy appear... "Roman!" Renee said, waving at him. "Reigns!" Cathy said, playing around. "Hello, ladies." Roman said, taking a bow for them both. "Ooh, charming!" Renee said, giggling. "Very!" Cathy said, impressed.

Charlotte was seriously flattered by all of the attention that her boyfriend, Roman Reigns, was attracting. But she started to feel really intimidated at the same time. "Would you like a beverage?" Renee said, friendly. "Yeah, Pepsi, please?" Roman said, smiling. "Dude, no... just no... hit us up with some Jack Daniels." Dean said, smirking. "Guys... we'll take some water, thanks." Charlotte said, nodding her head. "Sure." Renee said, walking into the kitchen. "Ooh, maybe you can try my newest cupcake recipe!" Cathy said, excitedly. "Woah, I'd love to!" Roman said, in delight. "Sorry, but he can't... he's on a strict diet." Charlotte said, seriously. "But everyone always tries my deserts..." Cathy said, disappointingly. "Hey, sorry..." Charlotte said, falsely pouting. "Charlotte?" Roman said, confused. "But she can make 'em low fat." Seth said, joining in the discussion. "I already said no!" Charlotte said, screaming. "What's going on here?" Renee said, walking back into the living room with a try full of icy cold water. "We're trying to figure out if Charlotte is Roman's girlfriend or his mother..." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Shut up!" Charlotte said, ticked off. "Oh no!" Renee said, after accidentally dropping the tray, causing glass to shatter everywhere! "Baby girl, don't worry... I'll clean it up." Roman said, leaving to grab what's needed. "Blonde witch..." Charlotte said, under her breath. "Huh?" Renee said, puzzled. "I said... blonde witch!" Charlotte said, yelling.

Renee Young was in utter shock by the words of Charlotte Flair... she felt humiliated in front of everyone, causing her to ran out of the house in tears. "Well, at least she's all natural..." Seth said, snaring. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Dean said, going after his girlfriend. "Please... just go home." Cathy said, pointing at the door. "Where'd Dean & Renee go?" Roman said, walking back into the living room with a bag of cleanups. "Ask Charlotte..." Seth said, rolling his eyes. "Why?" Roman said, as he cleans up. "She's the reason why they're gone!" Cathy said, fired up. "Am not!" Charlotte said, hissing. "Char?" Roman said, frowning. Just then, Dean & Renee came back into their house... "You guys... I'm really sorry... about everything." Charlotte said, putting her head down. "So?!" Dean said, shaking his head. "Please... forgive me?" Charlotte said, sorrowful. "No..." Seth said, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, come on, guys!" Roman said, standing up. "Not after that behavior..." Cathy said, crossing her arms. "Let's just go, Roman..." Charlotte said, slowly walking away. "Wait!" Renee said, causing everybody to look at her. "Don't go... stay." She continued. "Wait... you of all people... forgive me?" Charlotte said, conflicted. "Yeah... I'm a 'forget & forgive' type of person." Renee said, smiling. "Well, more people should be like you; you're something special." Charlotte said, teary eyed. "I say this resolution calls for some... pizza! It's on me!" Seth said, clapping.

**Author's Note:**

> this right here is another Shield fanfiction including their girlfriends: Charlotte, Renee & Cathy! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments to show your love! ♡♥


End file.
